honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is the 316th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2019 Marvel superhero film Spider-Man: Far From Home. It was published on October 8, 2019, coincide to the release of Spider-Man: Far From Home on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital. It is 5 minutes 51 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Far From Home on YouTube "In-between setting up the next episode of MCU, hop aboard the kind of teen euro road trip sex romp not seen since EuroTrip, Road Trip, or Sex Drive!" '~ Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Far From Home Script From the studios who act like divorced parents arguing over where their kid spends Christmas news articles about the Sony/Disney split cutting Spider-Man out of the MCU, comes an MCU catch-up movie that's all about the Tony Stark-shaped hole in the universe. Uhh...are we sure Disney even wants to make a Spider-Man movie? Happy: "You're not Iron Man. You're never gonna be Iron Man." Spider-Man: Far From Home Marvel fans everywhere, prepare to get a feature-length dopamine rush of that sweet sweet intro franchise consistency. Featuring tons of Iron Man, loads of [[Honest Trailer - Avengers: Endgame|'Endgame']]' Blip”, juicy kernels of Phase 4, and... hmm. I feel like I‘m forgetting something. Oh, yeah. Spider-Man goes on vacation! ''Peter get through luggage security ''(yawn) Concept seems a little Disney+ to me. Um, wake me up when he gets to space Wakanda ''spaceship. In-between setting up the next episode of MCU, hop aboard the kind of teen euro road trip sex romp not seen since ''EuroTrip'', ''Road Trip'', or ''Sex Drive''. Where he’ll be joined by his very own Stifler, two teachers plucked from a 90’s sitcom, and Mary Jane Jones. The YA reboot of ''Debbie Downer'' MJ saying things to make her sound like a bummer, followed by a “Wa wa waaaaa” sound effect.'' Eh, she seems nice. I just hope she doesn’t end up like his other girlfriends. ''Peter [[Honest Trailer - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse|have a divorce with Mary Jane], get rejected by Liz Allen, and let Gwen Stacy die. Followed by a “Wa wa waaaaa” sound effect] Watch as Spider-Man gain a powerful new ally from the multiverse, known as Mysterio. Mysterio?! Motherf- you think we don’t know the guy in The Sinister Six is gonna be the villain? Like, their gonna spend the whole movie fighting a wave ''Hydro-Man. (''groans) Jake Gyllenhaal shines as a fishbowl with haunted house powers. Who’s out for revenge on Tony Stark. Ya know, the “already dead” guy. Because, even in death, Iron Man is the only force powerful enough to motivate an MCU bad guy. Dude’s company was like an Arc Reactor for haters. ''Mysterio': “Our former boss, Tony Stark.” boos Just get a job at Hammer Industries, you dorks! [shows Justin Hammer dance walking in 'Iron Man 2]'' Thrill as Mysterio plays on Spider-Man’s only weakness. Getting hit in the face with a train exact thing happens to him. (laugh) Just kidding! He’s fine. Don’t be ridiculous. No, he’ll strike at the one thing Peter lacks most of all. An adult male who isn’t perving out on his aunt. people perving out on Aunt May, both this movie and Homecoming ''Watch Mysterio plan his trust to steal EDITH a global drone assassination program that Tony left to a teenager. Which, fine. That’s kinda his thing ''KAREN from Homecoming activating “Instant Kill” mode, but this murder machine is hidden inside a pair of sunglasses? THAT’S THE WORLD’S MOST COMMONLY LOST ITEM! He might as well give him a pen full of ebola! ask Peter if an item was on the floor So get ready for the third Spider-Man 2, which perfectly sets up a second Spider-Man 3, that audiences won’t see until Feige‘s schedule clears up in 2024. But no whining. Because if the rights stay with Sony, you get a Spider-Man movie every year. Plus one with '[[Honest Trailer - Venom|''Venom]], one with Jared Leto’s Morbius, Madame Web, Spider-Man': ”What the f–“ Yeah, it’s probably better this way. Starring: Let Me See That Tommmmm That Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom; Gyllenhaal And Let God Sort Em Out; Zendaria (La La La La La); Trick Fury; 90-Day Tomei Fiance; [shows a scene from '''Chef'] Uh Oh. Nobody Tell Aunt May About Happy And Black Widow; Flash! Aww Awwww!; Make Him Hobgoblin, You Cowards!; Only Begun, This Drone War Has; and Every Non-MCU Filmmaker 'Mysterio: '“You can be the smartest guy in the room, the most qualified and no one cares. Unless you’re flying around with a cape or shooting lasers from your hands. No one will even listen.”'' The Boy Who Was Friends With Iron Man ' for ''Spider-Man: Far From Home was 'The Boy Who Was Friends With Iron Man.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] You know who low-key has the darkest backstory in the MCU? Flash Thompson. ''Flash: “Could mother not make it?”'' Your son almost died like twice, you monster! Trivia * The '''Alan raptor appears at 1:12, riding in a boat. * Actor Tony Revolori appeared in the accompanying episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries, in which he revealed behind-the-scenes information about making the film. Tony is a long-time friend of Screen Junkies. He has also appeared on Movie Fights and Flick Bait. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other movies featuring Spider-Man, including 'Spider-Man: Homecoming, [[Honest Trailer - The Spider-Man Trilogy|The Spider-Man trilogy]], The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, the 1970s Japanese TV series and many others. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Spider-Man: Far From Home has a 96.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Trailer, Tom from TVOvermind wrote "Honest Trailers is great since it tends to ask the questions that people do tend to ask but in a way that makes it a lot of fun to laugh and even roar hilariously about since it makes so much sense when you hear it from someone else." Trey Griffeth of Heroic Hollywood said the Honest Trailer "is about what you expect from the series. It contains plenty of jokes that by now everyone is familiar with." In her review of the video, Marni Dixit of GOAT wrote that the Honest Trailer gives the film some "deserved hits, especially for trying to trick us into thinking Mysterio was a good guy." Michael Kennedy of Screen Rant made similar remarks, writing "While Far From Home i''s by no means raked over the coals in its Honest Trailer, nor should it be, the Spidey sequel does take some deserved knocks, especially for its central twist revolving around the villain Mysterio, a plot turn so obvious it's a wonder Marvel even bothered trying to conceal it." In a more mixed take on the Honest Trailer, Rachel Leishman of The Mary Sue wrote "this Honest Trailer does do a good job of pointing out the absurdity of Tony Stark giving a multi-million dollar AI system to a teenager but also keep your MJ shade to yourself, she’s exceptional." Leishman wrote "one thing that really bothers me about the Honest Trailer is its treatment of MJ. Zendaya brings to life a very modern interpretation of the character and shows her in a light that many relate to. ... The trailer calls her the “Debbie Downer” of the series and honestly? Screw that." In contrast, Charles Barfield of The Playlist wrote "you know what is ripe for poking fun at? MJ’s new role as the Debby Downer of the MCU." External links * 'Spider-Man: Far from Home Honest Trailers Commentary Goes Deep with Tony Revolori ' - MovieWeb article * 'Spider-Man: Far From Home Star Reacts to New Marvel/Sony Deal ' - ComicBook.com article * 'This Honest Trailer For Spider-Man: Far From Home Makes Fun Of The Most Obvious Plot Twist All Time ' - GOAT article * '‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’ Honest Trailer: The Vacation Before Sony and Marvel Got Divorced '- SlashFilm article * 'Spider-Man: Far From Home Honest Trailer Calls Out Painfully Obvious Twist ' - ScreenRant article * 'The Boy Who Was Friends With Iron Man, or the Honest Trailer for Spider-Man: Far From Home '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailers Finally Skewers Spider-Man: Far From Home '- CBR.com article * 'Spider-Man: Far From Home Gets An Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * '‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’ Honest Trailer: The ‘Euro Trip’ Of The MCU ' - The Playlist article * 'Tom Holland’s ‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’ Gets Honest Trailer '- Heroic Hollywood article * 'Spider-Man: Far From Home Honest Trailer – Everyone wants to date May ' - Spider Man News article * 'Spider-Man: Far From Home Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment ''' - TV Overmind article Category:Marvel Category:MCU Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Phase Three Category:Spider-Man Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Superheroes Category:Kevin Feige Category:2010s Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Franchises Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Alan raptor Category:Season 14